A Champion's Path
by Terrah Dailey1
Summary: What if the huntresses of Remnant fought with pokemon instead of sniper-scythes! RWBY x Pokemon AU! Yayyyy!
1. Chapter 1

**Raymond McNeil, eat your heart** **out**

**Page break**

Chapter 1: Weiss Schnee "The Second Daughter"

"Magnezone, light screen!" I shouted, cowering behind the floating UFO pokemon as the opposing houndoom growled a fiery reply.

Somehow, the mystical, purple shield went up _before_ the enemy's flamethrower could collide with my borrowed pokemon. A speedy magnezone and bulky houndoom? Father's pokemon certainly were uniquely trained.

"Honestly, Weiss…" Scoffed the white haired and suited man across the pristine, silver sparring arena, "Of all the techniques…"

True, it was perhaps a bit late to conjure a light screen, but seeing how Magnezone shrugged the scorching heat only further galvanized my motive.

"Once more, Houndoom." Father pointed my direction, "Flamethrower!"

"Mirror Coat!" I ordered.

Magnezone tensed its metal body, becoming covered in a reflective skin of psychic energy. An orange jet of flame rushed forth from Houndoom's snarling maw, only to be drank and absorbed by Magnezone's defensive posture. After a split second, the steel and electric type pokemon launched a lavender blast of stored power, its body returning to standard coloring in the same breath.

"Hmph." Knowing the attack was unavoidable, I crossed my arms confidently.

Upon contact, however, the beam simply disappeared! It didn't add even a single iota of momentum to move Houndoom in the slightest. Needless to say, I was frozen.

"Rawwwrrrr!" The fire and dark type creature thundered a fearsome roar.

"But...but…" I was completely lost, "Why didn't…?"

"I command Magnezone to follow your every directive and this is how you use him?" Father grimaced, "Defensive play is unbecoming of a Schnee."

"Based on Houndoom's injuries-" I recounted with measured enthusiasm, "I knew a Mirror Coat would-"

"A psychic technique, dear daughter." Father interrupted, adjusting his sleeves just before yelling, "Has no effect on a dark type!"

_Of course…_

"In my calculations…" I tugged at my dress's edge, "It seems I forgot."

"Winter never made rookie mistakes like yours these past years. Truth be told, I'm overjoyed to be rid of you." He spat, "If Beacon accepted fresh charges prior to the age of sixteen, I'd have been rid of you much sooner."

His words dug deep, he knew mentioning Winter's exploits would wound me. Afterall, perfect little Winter overcame the mental strain of her first pokemon _before_ turning sixteen; a diamond in the rough sort of trait exemplified by prodigious young hunters and huntresses. Father turned and headed for the exit.

"And you forget _far_ too much, you're in need of a permanent reminder." He coldly continued, grasping the door handle, "Houndoom, you will carry this out in my stead."

My eyes went wide as the beast nodded his head and started toward me. I looked to the magnezone that had just shielded me and saw he was hovering after his true master.

"Nothing too drastic, you understand; a simple scar will do. Use your judgment and put it wherever you desire." Houndoom released a short howl in response, fire escaping in tandem, "She'll grow from this."

When the door slammed, Houndoom raised a foreleg and flexed his claws. I stood perfectly still, inner being terrified and body covered with sweat. Then, I shut my eyes and waited for it to be over.

**Page break**

_Just how much have you learned since that day, five months past?_

**Page break**

The room was cold. The air, still. It was with a heavy sigh that I leaned to peer out the window of my father's private jet.

"Attention." A stern female voice suddenly begged for my regard, projecting from the speaker above me, "_Glacier 12_ will touch down at Beacon Academy in forty minutes, Miss Schnee."

Well, _one_ of his private jets, anyway.

"Affirmative." I replied.

Watching the many textured clouds from below, their white hue and solid, varying shapes reminded me of the snowy mountains in Atlas. It was normal to be a little nervous, was it not? Then again, what did I have to be nervous _of?_

I'd read numerous sets of books on the many subjects pertaining to all things pokemon: breeding, capturing, nurturing, training, and of course, battling. Furthermore, just how many other students have had the opportunity to practice with such esteemed pokemon as those wielded by my frustrating father and spectacular sister? Of course, I'd also felt firsthand just how deadly they could be. Touching a finger to my left eye, the nerves returned.

*DING-DING*

_Oh, what's this?_

Regard drawn to my scroll, I saw it read 'Breaking news'. Perhaps it was the boredom. Either way, I lazily tapped the holoscreen.

"Breaking news!" A monotone woman's voice spoke, doing her best to emote, "As of yesterday evening, Roman Torchwick is behind bars! While robbing a rather affluent Schnee Vitamin Company establishment, a fifteen year old girl, Ruby Rose, decided it was her civic duty to intervene. Now, an interview recorded minutes after his arrest."

Curiosity burning at the mention of a _Rose_, I tapped the devices 'video' toggle.

"Wooo!" A girl's voice excitedly hooped, the feed showing a deserted and cracked city street.

"Miss Rose? Miss Ruby Rose?" An off screen man beckoned, "A moment of your time, please?"

"Oh, definitely." The youth replied, stepping into frame.

Adorned in a bright red cloak and short black dress, she flashed an absolutely melting, perfect smile.

"Quite the heroic display." The reporter marched next to her, thrusting the mic closer.

"Like my mom always says-" Ruby began only to be cut off by a piercing squawk, "Get down here, Cres, it's picture time!"

Shouting above her head, a large corvisquire fluttered down and landed beside her. It's feathers were whitish grey and gave the faintest hint of sparkle. Towering over the girl, she giggled and climbed onto the creature's back.

"This girl here is my partner for life!" Ruby chirped, "Crescent!"

"A splendid one at that!" The reporter beamed, "You mentioned your mother? What would she say about all this?"

"Want me to call her?" Ruby devilishly raised an eyebrow and produced her scroll.

"No, dear." He chuckled, "I only meant-"

"Yeah, yeah, she always says-" Ruby cleared her throat and forced out a deeper voice, "Remember, Little Rose, always do the right thing." She then chuckled, "I try my best."

Her smile was infuriating and yet also somehow pleasing. It was...infuriatingly pleasing.

"And what about your corvis-uh, your Crescent?" The reporter asked, pointing, "Aren't you a bit young to-"

"She was just a tiny rookidee when I bonded with her last year!" Ruby enthusiastically recounted, "In fact, Mom says I could probly handle a second pokemon but she doesn't want me to get too far ahead of everyone else at Beacon! Really, I-"

Rather fervently, I smashed the holographic audio toggle. Watching the red haired girl's mouth move and arms gesture silently atop her flying type pokemon filled me a strange sensation.

_Another prodigy..._

No, I wouldn't. I simply _couldn't._ There wasn't a single smidge of unease in my entire body. I was sure of it.

**Page break**

Crisp, clean, and moist; Finding the air quality on Vale Plateau to my liking, I straightened my posture and pushed the white hover cart that carried my many suitcases on down the stone walkway. I wasn't surprised to see a half-dozen other private crafts of shimmering obsidian, glittering sapphire, and even one possessing a brilliant earthy brown hueing.

In addition, whole herds of students were stepping off of two scarlet transports when an explosion erupted overhead. Head whipped to the sky, I saw splotches of black smoke dissipating while a cadre of icy spears burst open a creamy cloud and fell for the dock.

"Gahh!" I and several other onlookers squealed, diving for cover as the four-foot frozen projectiles pierced the concrete with ease

"Coco Adel! Velvet Scarlatina!" A woman bellowed, hidden behind a crowd of students, "Detention for both of you!"

Scanning my sight all across the clouds yielded no results; whoever they were, they were gone now. Returning my regard to the task at hand, I began to push into the crowd.

"Freshman! All first years to me, please!" Another woman called, her voice smooth as silk; calming, "All freshman must go through me, please!"

Knowing I was in the right place, a fruity scent entered my nostrils. It took no genius of deduction to locate the source, either.

"Nahh, it just isn't warm enough up here." A tall girl with an extreme amount of thick, curly blonde hair was speaking, "That's why I'll nab me a fire type like Coco Adel's charzard! It'll be sick, trust me."

"I feel _warm_ is far gone." I interjected, "This place could do well with a thick cold front."

"Geeez." The tall girl sighed, already preparing to high-five a short brunette boy, "And where are you from? The North Pole?"

"Near enough, actually." I replied, smiling politely, "I'm from Atlas."

"Well, congrats, girlie." She clasped my shoulder and shook me playfully, "But it ain't getting any colder here on the Plateau. Get used to it."

Clearly eyeing my uncomfortable expression, she quickly released me.

"Sorry." She chuckled, "I'm a 'hands-on' kinda girl. Name's Yang." She nudged the short boy, "This lil twerp is Oscar! He's my lil brother."

"H-hi there." The shy brunette managed.

"I'm Weiss." I replied, exchanging handshakes with the pair, "Weiss Schnee."

"Huh?" Oscar's dark eyebrows leapt upward.

"Hold up, like _Winter_ Schnee?" Yang stepped closer, inspecting my features, "I didn't know the Schnee's had a second daughter."

"That's because-"

"Oh, you're one of Jacques's nieces, right?" Yang punched one hand into the other, "Yeah, but that's so cool you get to say you're a Schnee, though."

"No, listen." I tried again, diligently clearing my throat to reach a louder speaking volume.

"Students!" A voice like shattering glass quickly garnered our attention.

"Wahhhhh!" Yang yelped.

Clutching just a hair more dignity, I subdued my embarringly equal urge to shriek. Peering past her muscled shoulder, I glimpsed a sun-tanned woman wearing a long blood-red dress and jet-black hair. Seated behind an excellently carved darkwood desk, she had a bit of fury in her orange eyes as she looked each of us over.

"Please don't dawdle." The woman spoke, voice now smooth as silk, "We have a large freshman class this year, boys and girls. Please step forward."

It was then that I connected the overly harsh voice from before and this alluring woman were one and the same.

"Who's that?" Yang leaned over, shielding her mouth.

"Sure thing, Prof F." An orange haired boy spoke with noted haughtiness, elbowing another boy nearby.

"You'll find yourself _with_ an F if you don't change that tone, Mr Winchester." She threatened, "And that's _Professor Fall_ to you."

"Yeah, uh, I mean, yes ma'am." The boy replied, shrinking for Beacon's towering archway doors.

Sheepishly, Oscar was forced forward by his sister.

"And who do we have here?" Professor Fall smiled warmly, already scribbling onto a thick notebook, "Could it be, the Xiao Longs?"

"Yes, uh, ma'am." Yang fumbled, adjusting the straps of her large backpack, "Yang and Oscar."

"I was a great friend to your father, you know." She went on, tone turning distinctly somber, "His passing weighed heavy on many of us here at Beacon and even across Remnant as a whole. He was well loved."

"Thank you, Professor." Oscar spoke, bowing his head, "We miss him a lot."

Yang said nothing at that. Feeling tension abound, I elected not to mention the passing of my own mother as a means to comfort her. Was that even correct? At the least, it would convince her that I understand her pain.

"Were you a friend of my mom's?" The blonde finally spoke, raising her head.

"Not...precisely." Professor Fall broke eye contact, "All the same, please give Raven my best. I do wish her well."

"We will, ma'am." Oscar nodded with conviction.

"Thank you, children." The Professor finally put her gaze upon me, "And Weiss Schnee! What a pleasure-"

Suddenly, whoosh of flame split the sky, revealing a charzard and its rider. The very next instant, another pair burst into view; a togekiss carrying its trainer as well. Pangs of pink light erupted overhead, subsequently followed by a flurry of fire. It was exceedingly faint, but I thought I'd heard laughter coming from above.

"These two…" Professor Fall growled, glowing bright red from head to foot as her aura energized.

Next, a piece of her fiery glow leapt from her body and materialized into a heatran. A second followed and hastily took the shape of a latias.

"Amber, blow them from the sky." Professor Fall coldly commanded, "Vernal, catch them."

The heatran squealed and launched a volley of attacks like no other; circular blastwaves of fire. An explosion soon sounded, bringing out scattered cries from those unaware. The very next second, the latias was zipping upward into the clouds.

"And Weiss Schnee!" The Professor's tone suddenly all cheer, "When Winter became the champion, I was more than proud. She was a favorite student of mine, you understand."

"Yes, ma'am." I answered, struggling to peel my regard from the smoke ridden sky, "She spoke of you on several occasions."

Groans soon met with my ears. Turning, I saw latias return with two girls, levitating them with its telekinesis.

"Sign here, you three." Professor Fall pointed to her notebook, "Now, be on your way." She moved her glare to the pair of girls before her, "Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina…starting this semester with a month of detention seems appropriate…"

Needing no prodding other than seeing the devastation her heatran was capable of, I ushered us away. We made it just out of earshot when Yang began to speak, but a shrill noise stopped her.

"Yaaaaaaannnnnnnng!"

A high pitched voice came careening from above, accompanied by the caws of a bird pokemon. After a flash of light, Ruby Rose landed in a rather pretentious fashion.

"It's Ruby Rose!" A boy whispered much too loudly.

"Can she get us Summer's autograph?" A girl wondered.

"Screw that noise!" Another refuted, "Ruby's clearly the new hotness!"

Back facing the newly arrived red-haired girl, Yang locked eyes with me and cringed.

"Hey, Ruby…" She gradually greeted, glacially pivoting to meet her, "Mom said you'd be coming."

"Well, _my_ mom told me to give you this." Ruby unslung an apple hued backpack and dug into it.

"Let me guess…" Yang crossed her arms.

"Cookies!" Ruby shouted, tossing a small package forth.

"Yeah." Yang caught it, sighing, "Tell Summer me n' Os said thanks...I guess."

"Sure, sure, whatever." Ruby waved her away, striding off to a grouping of students pining for her attention.

"You know her?" I posed, tapping Yang on the bicep.

"Who, Ruby?" Yang gestured, awaiting my head nod, "Unfortunately, we're cousins. Come on, Os."

"Wait!" I called, "Where are you going?"

"Look, that Little Red Spoiled Brat really saps my good mood." She yawned, "And Summer...we don't even _like_ cookies! That's a Ruby thing!"

"I see…" Speaking quietly, I remembered my luggage.

"Summer is…" Oscar stammered, rubbing his palms together.

"Can-it, Os." Yang interrupted, "Don't even _think_ about saying something mean or else you'll short circuit. Leave that to the pros."

"It was...nice to meet you both." I smiled.

"Hey, listen, Weiss, maybe we'll see you inside, alright?" Yang offered, "If not, I'll see you 'round somewhere, k?"

"Of course." Waving, I gathered my things and made for the entrance.

**Page break**

After being briefly herded by a skinny and eccentric stringy black-haired man, I next found myself and a whole sea of others gathered tightly into a rounded auditorium; its walls and domed ceiling an off-green coloring. On the stage raised before us stood a prim and proper fellow bearing a most manicured mustache and impeccable posture. He then bent and pulled a microphone stand from the ground, no doubt some hidden compartment.

"Excuse me, students." The man spoke.

His voice was charismatic but his eyes narrowed and fluttered critically about the crowd, even landing on me.

"I am Doctor Watts, professor of doubles and support tactics here at Beacon." The mustachioed man continued, "And it is my absolute _pleasure_ to welcome you all!" He paused for a slight rumble of applause, "As you well know, you're all here to learn the craft of pokemon training and become hunters and huntresses." Doctor Watts relented for another bit of clapping, "But I am merely a vessel by which to communicate the teachings of someone far greater. Allow me to introduce Headmistress Salem!"

The cheering was growing ever louder, even more so when the so-mentioned, grey-haired woman meandered out onto the stage. Her black dress dragged the floor and her skin was supremely pale, even by Atlas's sunless standards. She moved slowly, perhaps because of her advanced age or maybe she simply wasn't in any rush. Doctor Watts handed the mic over with a bow and swiftly stepped away while the old woman addressed us with the heartfelt, close-mouthed grin a grandma might display. Quickly glancing to my sides, I saw how boys and girls alike appeared to worship her.

"Pokemon." Headmistress Salem boomed authoritatively, "Are the single most dangerous force on this entire planet." The crowd became silent, "Their magical, cellular makeup is something we will never understand or comprehend and their ability to destroy is unparalleled." She took a breathy inhale, seemingly winded, before stepping closer to the stage's edge, "But they need not be feared. All of you before me possess the rare gift of aura. It is the same energy field that protects every single pokemon from harm. With it in hand, you will form bonds and partnerships that are quite literally lifelong. Their joy, sorrow, and thoughts will become something very similar to your own, just as well, so will their pain."

It was as if her brief silence sent with it a subtle and invisible shockwave, I flinched as the force washed over me. Judging by the serious and stunned expressions of those near, I wasn't the only one.

"Your pokemon companions will _not_ be enough, however." The Headmistress began again, commanding complete quiet, "You all undoubtedly know the name: Elite Four." She paused once more, taking a deep breath, "Though Winter Schnee reigns above them as the current Champion, the Elite Four are the most powerful hunters on the planet. They are wholly dedicated both to the peace of people and pokemon but also to each other. It is _they_ who you will aspire to be like, _not_ the former."

Headmistress Salem stopped, heaving heavily. Doctor Watts rushed onto the stage and pressed a glass of water to her hand. Drinking it fully, the old woman stood tall with visually renewed vigor.

"As such, you will be divided into your own groupings of four and taught according to your talents _and _your needs." The Headmistress gestured to the exits at either side of the stage, "Beyond these doors, you will obtain your first pokemon. Fret not, this is a controlled environment and most creatures within are quite young. After forming your first bond, the very next human you make eye contact with will become your permanent team member, your other half in all doubles events, and your bunkmate. It is in your best interest to choose wisely. That is all."

The moment Headmistress Salem completed her speech, the aforementioned doors swung open, letting in a breeze of fresh soil and growing, green things. Before I'd even decided what to do, those adjacent began pushing past me and rushing toward our shared objective, hooping excitedly all the while. As their shoving quickly became more intense, I soon relagated myself to the outside edge of the crowd to avoid further contact. Feeling the scar suddenly burn over my left eye, I cupped a hand over it and winced.

_Despite Headmistress Salem's warnings, they fling themselves face-first into danger. No, they don't know pokemon like I do._

As the first years finally thinned, I rejoined them and took a series of practiced deep breaths. She said that most would be young; that did little to comfort me. Upon penetrating the doorway, I was greeted with a fantastic and flowing forest. Feeling my boots slightly sink into the moist ground, I was pushed off balance by a rough hand.

"Move it!" Some boy ordered, running past me.

Allowing time to elapse a bit, eventually, I was alone with not but my thoughts and the sounds of the greenscape. Peace coming over me, I was newly resolute to accomplish my task. Stepping over tree roots reaching above the ground and hopping nimbly over muddy puddles, my sight was ever prowling. I hadn't seen a pokemon yet, but the further I went, the better I heard the laughter of the others. Clearly, this was fun for them. Then, a twig snapped.

"Who's there?!" I demanded, catching a glimpse of some flying type disappear into the treetops.

"Oh, it's you." A high pitched voice spoke from behind, "You were with my cousins earlier, right?"

Turning a bit too fidgety, I saw Ruby Rose stood near a large trunk. Though a small pond separated us, she leapt up to low hanging branch and propelled herself across.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She giggled, slapping her thigh, "But let's face it, everyone knows who I am."

"That's...true." I slowly agreed, taken aback by her brash personality and equally so actions, "I'm-

"Well, I guess we're partners." Ruby decided, clapping her hands.

_Partners with the strongest huntress in the class_…

As I pondered the boons of such an arrangement, I found my eyes peering into the shorter girl's silver irises a _smidge_ too hard.

"Wait." I said, shaking off my stupor, "I have yet to form my first bond."

"Huh?" Ruby reeled, expression puzzled, "But you're Weiss Schnee, right?"

"You know me...how?" I inquired.

"Uh, because Winter talks about you, duh!" Ruby pointed to her head, "Your sister lives at the Mantle Plateau with the Elite Four, you know, where my mom, 'The Champion Who Never Lost', lives?"

"Right, I...hadn't considered-"

"Holy shit." Ruby laughed, hugging her gut, "You're as worthless as they say, huh? You sure you're a real Schnee?"

Frozen in place by her words, I wanted badly to summon a rage of counter-comments. Unfortunately, she was the prodigy that everyone seemed to adore. Worse, she was _right_.

"Got nothing to say?" Ruby verbally prodded, I could scarcely see her smug expression in my side vision, "Whatever. I gotta find a _real_ partner. You know, someone who can handle pokemon? Later, loser."

Hearing her skip away while humming some tune, I fumed with hidden anger and sprinted deeper into the forest. Tree trunks passed me by as my sight scanned for the most powerful pokemon I could possibly locate.

_I'll show her...I'll show them all, even Father! First, I-_

Inner monologue shattered, I felt my feet become tangled and watched helplessly as my face flattened a patch of thin grass. Groaning and simultaneously retching, I wiped the dirt and grime from my person.

"Loooo!"

Circling my eyes around, I spotted a lone lotad. It's own regard fixed on me, I sat up to a kneel and gradually crawled toward it.

"Here, you." I said in my best, soothing voice, "Wanna come closer?"

It continued staring, seemingly accepting my advance.

"That's it." I cooed, stretching my hand forward.

The lotad twitched, sniffing at my fingers.

"Looooo!" It screeched in my face, lunging straight into my chest.

"Bleh!" A coughing fit seized me, having the wind knocked from my stomach, "J-just-"

It was no good. Aura kept serious injuries from occurring, but it wouldn't fix everything. Just as I rolled over to catch my breath, the lotad pelted my backside with a barrage of water bullets. Feeling my clothes tear, I rolled three of four more times before jumping to my feet and sprinting away. Passing innumerable tree trunks, I heaved a moment and inspected my welts.

_This will certainly sting in the morning._

Just as I considered this fact, I spied a bit of movement through a patchwork of lustrous, pine bushes. Carefully inching closer, I was able to distinguish the orange hueing and long snout of a cufant. It appeared docile, peaceful munching on an assortment of berries.

Determination flooding forth, I snuck ever nearer. It turned to see me once, but happily returned to its meal. This was it: I reached and put a hand on its back, flexing my aura all the while. Upon meeting with my body's blue glow, the cufant's own green colored aura manifested in response. A section circling my hand began to change and match my own when I suddenly realized it was looking at me with rage in its brown eyes.

"Cuuuu!" It roared, stomping the ground.

The soil fractured and quaked, shaking my legs fiercely. Feeling strength desert my lower limbs, I attempted a hasty escape. Diving out of the Bulldoze's range, I rolled over and found the cufant bringing its foreleg down on me. Focusing aura the best I possibly could, I deflected it with my right arm.

"Gahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pain shooting throughout like electricity, "Ohhh, fuck. Fuck!"

Agony consumed me. Writhing about in the dirt for an undefined amount of time, tears blocked all sense of sight. Gingerly, I forced my good arm from cradling my broken one to wipe my eyes clean. Unsurprisingly, there was no one rushing to my aid. Of note, however, was the absence of the offending cufant.

_Father was right. Ruby's right. Everyone was! I can't do this…_

Singling out the most attractive looking seat nature could offer, I whimpered over and planted my rear directly on top of it. The sanctity of my dress was far beyond salvage, anyway. Clutching my hurt limb tightly, I wasn't certain how bad it was. Closing my eyes and curling into a ball upon the mossy stump, I had no defense against the rampant overflow of moisture from my eye sockets. I wondered how long the professors would let me linger in torment before arriving to retrieve and declare me a failure.

A soft clicking sound emanated to my right. Ignoring it, I sobbed and wished for whatever it was to put me out of my misery. Again, the clicking noise sounded. Additionally, I felt a nudge against my hip.

"G-go away, w-w-whoever or whatever y-you are." I managed, whimpering all the while.

Quiet returned, though it was vanquished shortly after it began.

*click! click! click!*

Groggily raising my head, I unobscured my vision and saw a white caterpie-like creature. A pokemon I wasn't familiar with, its body was covered in pointed yet dulled spikes. It looked upward and met my gaze, rubbing its two tiny mandibles against one another.

*click! click! click!*

"Just what do you want?" I inquired of the creature, "If you've come to pummel me, please don't waste my time. Aim for this:"

Pointing to my head to make sure the white pokemon understood, it tilted its head and began to slither back down the stump I sat upon.

"Good riddance." Snarling, I replaced my skull between my knees and prepared to begin crying again.

*click! click! click!*

With a sniffle, I found the mysterious white pokemon again perched beside me. Sitting between us was a pair of berries. Each had lemon yellow skin and reddish-orange spots. They were known for their sweet taste and high nutritional value.

"Sitrus berries?" I questioned, still reeling in pain, "Wasted on me."

The little pokemon gripped one berry and shoved it into my lap. Then, it grabbed the second and began working its way onto my lap, pushing my legs down and out of its way.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes, only to subsequently wince with pain, "Fine, fine."

Relenting, I bit into the sweet tasting morsel and realized I hadn't eaten all day. Starting conservatively, I swiftly and voraciously devoured the thing. It was by no means cured, but the extreme agony in my right arm had subsided by a large margin. The white worm pokemon was still feasting. It seemed transfixed on me.

"So...you wouldn't happen to desire being the partner of someone like me, would you?" I asked, licking the loose juices from my lips.

*click! click! click!*

"You sure about that?" I clarified, examining it closely, "Do you understand how weak I am? I'm Weiss Schnee, the second daughter that no one knows exists."

*click! click! click!*

Finished with its food, the worm pokemon crawled closer to my face, nearly pushing me over backwards.

"But I don't have even a single clue what species you are!" I harped, putting my good arm around the creature, "Is that okay?"

*click! click! click!*

"Fine, fine!" I sighed, "How about a nickname? Let's see, my grandfather had an articuno called Myrtenaster. Sound enticing?"

The worm shook its head in reply.

"Okay, I get it." I giggled, "Too many syllables. Well, then how about Myrtle?"

*click! click! click!*

It blinked and clicked rapidly all at once.

"Very well, Myrtle." Nodding approvingly, I realized just how giddy this tiny pokemon was making me, "Now, let us become one."

*click! click! click!*

Flexing my damaged ice blue aura, I placed a hand on Myrtle's head and focused. The worm's own aura manifested as a bright white glow, but quickly and completely transformed to match my own. Myrtle's entire body then dematerialized and joined with me. Of all the sensations, there was _nothing_ like this one. All the reading I had done on the subject could never have prepared me for the bliss of combining minds with such a kind and selfless being as Myrtle. I could immediately and fully understand her. Ah! She was a girl! Her thoughts told me as much.

_Alright, let's finish this initiation._

Next I knew, confidence boomed deep inside me. I had no idea from what hidden cavity it suddenly poured from and I didn't care to find out. Carrying my broken arm with the other, I marched in search of another human. Father was just about to be proven wrong. Moving through the forest at a renewed, swift pace, I began to barely pick out the haughty laughs of a girl.

_It couldn't be her… _

_*click! click! click!*_

_Behind me…?!_

Spinning on one boot, I saw a rather randy hoot-hoot diving from the tree tops.

"Go, Myrtle! Powder Snow!" I ordered, prepared for evasive action.

A formless blob of ice blue aura leapt from my body and became my new companion in an instant. She opened her mandibles and out blew a gust of frigid air, specks of sparkling snow fluttering throughout.

"Hooooot!" The opposing pokemon collided with the icy breeze, crying in pain.

Clearly satisfied, the tiny spherical bird quickly spirited itself away, chirping incessantly as it went.

"Your ice half certainly comes in handy." I praised, bending to extend my good arm, "Come on!"

Myrtle clicked and crawled up onto my left shoulder. I had already proven Father wrong, I had a pokemon of my very own! True, the road to Champion was shaping up to be one of extreme length, but with our minds united, Myrtle and I were ready for the challenge. Now, there was just one small matter remaining to finish the day.

Creeping as quietly as I could, I followed the girlish grunts and hoops. A loud squawking accompanied; that was a good sign. Along the way, I spied Oscar Xiao Long walking beside a whimsical looking short girl with pink and brown hair. Other pairs passed me by as well, not batting a single eye. Ignoring them, I trudged onward. Finding a five-foot tall wall of thick bushes, I could just narrowly glimpse the scenery beyond. Scenery, it absolutely was. It was as if god herself had arranged for such an encounter.

Just past the obstinate vegetation was none other than Ruby Rose! Standing fast, she directed her grey-feathered corvisquire to attack a growling bewear. The gusts sent her black dress and red cloak swirling about her. I truly hated admitting it, but Ruby Rose was positively _cool._

*click! click! click!*

"What do you mean, you _like_ her?" I turned my head to address Myrtle with a whisper, still perched on my shoulder, "Didn't you see my memory of her? She's a nuisance."

*click! click! click!*

"Yes, her talents are undeniable." I admitted, refocusing my sight on the red-headed girl.

*click! click! click!*

"What do you mean, where am I looking?" Scoffing, I saw the little worm was pleased, "Yes, her appearance is...sufficient. Hey, don't place strange notions in my head!"

*click! click! click!*

Myrtle continued laughing at me as a devilish grin laid claim to my face and I felt spite spike within me. It would be a simple thing to now bind myself to her. _Her_, who had just hours past so brazenly insulted me _and_ took pleasure in the act! Yes, the ironic humor was heavy on me as I moved around the bushes.

_You're mine, Ruby Rose_.

"Hey." A male voice sounded from behind.

It was reflexive. It was the result of an afternoon of pummeling. It was _not_ what my heart yearned for. Despite all this, I spun to face him.

"You got a pokemon, right?" The boy waited briefly for confirmation, towering over me with bright orange hair, "You look kinda...tore up. Hey, is your arm okay?"

Among other habits, Father had instilled in me that Schnee's never shy away from eye contact when speaking with someone. I glanced in horror from his brown irises to the tiny durant that clung to his shin.

_Oh, curse the affluence of my upbringing!_

"You mighta heard of me, or at least maybe my mom...I'm, uh, I'm Cardin Winchester." The boy introduced himself with a nervous chuckle, "Looks like we're partners, huh?"

**I simply cannot figure out how to make page breaks work on this site! Anyway, next chapter's POV is: Mercury Black "With the Mouth"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mercury Black "With the Mouth"

Sounds of chattering teenagers and various pokemon cries filled the distant air. The forest itself was mostly serene; sober. Well...there was _one_ annoying twat looking to ruin all that for me.

"You don't look so hot yourself, buddy." She spat, a sneasel standing upon her left shoulder, glaring at Jag.

The girl's combat boots were tan and tucked into them were a pair of brown puffy pants, a shade similar to her skin color. Just as I grinned at the hilarity of dying one's hair green to match a name like _Emerald_, I was suddenly drawn to the flexing, exposed muscles of her midriff. Quickly, however, I remembered my frustration.

"Look, Calamity Jane, you wanna go right now?" I suggested, stepping over an above-ground root to better leer at her, "Jag's up for it!"

"Jaaaaa!" The tiny Jangmo-o hollered, leaning forward and attempting to look as fierce as possible.

"His name is Jag? How creative." The girl yawned, "No, I wouldn't wanna humiliate you..._this_ soon, anyway."

Sneering a grin, she turned to walk away and yet, I was having none of it.

"Dragon Tail!" I ordered with a point.

Jag immediately sprang into action, leaping toward the pair. Without even turning her head, a pale green glow enveloped Emerald's body.

"Haitus, get ready!" She called, diving and rolling across the dirt.

The sneasel stoodfast, ready to take Jag's Dragon Tail. It was almost too easy...until the little fool _missed_, connecting his attack with the soil and vegetation just to the side of his opponent. Jag looked at me with shock and fear. I saw the sneasel, apparently called Haitus, grin much like her partner and promptly lace her claws with spiky chunks of ice.

"Ice Shard!" Emerald ordered, kneeling on one knee.

Before Jag could react, he was suddenly pelted with sharp, frozen projectiles, yelping in pain all the while.

"Again, Haitus." The girl ushered, "Finish him."

"No, use Protect, Jag!" I hollered.

The little dragon and fighting type raised his arms to generate an opaque, concave force field; a barrage of ice identical to the last soon shattered against it. This play was risky, but it was all I had.

"Delaying the end doesn't change the outcome, Merky." Emerald taunted, "Again, Ice Shard!"

"Counter!" I shouted in return.

Haitus once again formed the formidable icy spines upon her claws and hurled them forth. Jag growled, hopping directly into the attack and traveling straight toward our shared enemy. The tiny sneasel silently gasped, unable to evade as Jag connected a punch on her cheek and sent the smaller pokemon tumbling to the ground.

"Haitus!" Emerald shrieked, sprinting to put herself between Jag and her newfound fallen friend.

"Jaaaa!" The Jangmo-o hooped, glancing to me for approval.

"Maybe next time you'll think before running your mouth." I spat, stepping closer, "Doubt it, though, to be honest."

"You got lucky." Emerald hissed quietly, her sneasel de-materializing to a pale green blob of aura and subsequently joining with her, "Didn't know you had Counter."

"Too easy." I shrugged, bending to offer a hand, "Come on, Jag, high five!"

The tiny pokemon mimicked me, but the moment our hands collided in the light-hearted gesture, he fell to the ground with a whimper and dissolved into a mass of granite grey aura.

"Uhhh…" Stammering, I felt my pokemon return to me, his thoughts rampant with embarrassment.

"_Too easy?!_" Emerald rose to her feet, crossing her arms, "You knocked him out with a high five!"

"Yeah, well-"

"You were a hair away from losing to that third Ice Shard." Her eyes narrowed to a grimace.

"Yeah, well-" I went on, beginning to walk past her toward the forest's entrance, "We didn't, though."

"Ohh." Emerald started, barely catching my wink her way, "You're a real dickhead, aren't you, Mercury Black?"

"Guilty!" I called over my shoulder, spying a chocolate wooded berry tree in the distance.

"Worst partner ever…" She mumbled, reluctantly following.

Finding a nice hard stone, I took aim at the multi-hued harvest situated at the tree's apex and let it rip.

"What the hell are you doing, now?" Emerald chastised as my rock skimmed its mark.

"What's it look like?" I snarled, "I'm hungry."

"Just climb up there and pick it for yourself. Did you forget we have aura?" She reminded with hands on her hips, "Besides, you'll only bruise the berries like that...or worse."

"What could be worse than that?" I questioned, then locking onto snow-white puffy looking berry, "Never seen one like that before."

_Jaaa…_

_Bad feeling? Yeah, right._

"Mercury…" Emerald's voice came, laced with unease, "Maybe you should-"

"Fuck it!" I declared, throwing with all my might.

Sure enough, my aim was true and the stone struck square on the white berry. Except...it didn't fall. No, it _twitched_.

"Mercury…!" Emerald's voice was a swirl of emotion.

Out from the lush, green leaves came the white puff, falling to the ground and revealing itself as a pokemon! Immediately, I recognized the creature as an alteria but...something was different. Its cloud-like body was stretched out on either side like wings, yet its thin blue tail was longer than usual and dragged along the earth as it hovered.

"Aaaaaal!" The Dragon bellowed, staying very near to the ground and charging toward us.

"Okay…" Energizing my aura, I pivoted and ran, "That was my bad!"

"You idiot!" Emerald hollered, glowing and giving chase.

A pale, bluish and uneven spiral of destructive force surged just over our heads, wrecking an adjacent tree.

"Just keep running!" I yelled back, dividing my regard between scanning for snagging roots and making certain the way was clear.

"Aaaaal!" The alteria screeched once more, releasing another Dragon Pulse to my left.

_Controlled environment my ass…_

Just as I was considering this, a spiral of energy spewed forth from the bushes; its color a rainbow yet most prominently featuring a deep purple. The attack met with the alteria and forced it to pause.

"Good one!" A male voice exclaimed from somewhere hidden, "Now, Ria, Belch!"

Aimed at the alteria, out from those same bushes came an absolutely noxious splash of foul purple semi-liquid. With not a moment to evade, the raging blue and white Dragon took the full force of it and briefly retreated, screeching all the while.

"W-who's there?!" Emerald demanded, panting.

"Uh, me." The answer came, succeeded by a dark haired boy of diminutive stature, possessing hazel hued eyes, "I'm Oscar."

"Cuuuu…" A young cufant came close by his boots, nuzzling him with its green and orange trunk.

"This is Ria!" He chirped proudly, "And my partner is…"

Oscar turned to poke his head into the bushes, whispering something. To my genuine surprise, a girl even shorter than him stepped into the light. Her hair was one hemisphere strawberry pink and the other dark chocolate brown. While noting that the girl's eyes followed the same coloring, I noted the gothita clinging to her white, muddy boots.

"And this is Neo." Oscar introduced, nudging his partner more forward.

"Aaaaal!" The screech of the strange looking alteria from before suddenly pierced my ears.

"Yeah, I'm Emerald and this is Dipshit." Emerald spoke quickly.

"Hey!" I harped, spinning to glare at her.

"Right…" Oscar shrugged, "Do you two happen to have pokemon?"

"Duh, short stuff." I replied easily, noticing Neo tense up at the moniker.

"They aren't exactly in fighting shape…" Emerald confessed, slapping me on the arm.

"Send them out!" Oscar yelped, "Neo can help!"

"Alright, sure." Emerald said, "Come on out, Haitus."

"You too, Jag." I echoed, hearing the rampaging Dragon type draw nearer.

Our respective pokemon materialized, both appearing quite tired and slumped over. Neo then nodded, her gothita sending a series of pink rings into Haitus. She immediately perked up, standing straight and stretching.

"It's Heal Pulse." Explained Oscar.

"That's great, now do the stupid jangomo-o, already!" Emerald urged.

"No time." I announced, seeing the alteria was upon us, "Jag, Protect!"

The little dragon stood his ground against the much larger one and put up the, now familiar, temporary but impenetrable force field. After blocking the full force of the alteria's Dragon Pulse, an Ice Shard slammed into it before it could respond.

"Ria, use Tackle!" Oscar commanded, prompting his cufant to charge forward and slam into our shared opponent.

The enemy suddenly surrounded itself with a collection of clouds, then brought them inward to cover its body.

"It used Cotton Guard!" Emerald loudly observed.

"Great, that rules out physical attacks!" I expressed to the group, "Unless...Jag, Dragon Tail!"

My partner pokemon quickly responded, swiftly hopping and swinging his tail into the alteria's body. Upon connecting that direct hit...nothing happened. The larger Dragon simply roared and gathered more clouds, maximizing its defense. Jag then ran to my side, arms up and ready for blows.

"What...just happened." Emerald was flabbergasted.

"I got nothin'." I confessed.

Movement in my peripheral, Neo hastily scribbled two words into a barren dirt patch. They read "TEAM" and "SPECIAL".

"She's right." Emerald decided, newly resolute, "As a team."

"Okay, i-it's like this-" Oscar began, ducking behind his cufant as it took the brunt of our enemy's Dragon Pulse, "For Dragon Tail to have no effect like, this alteria must somehow be part Fairy."

"Sounds crazy." I confessed, diving from the wrath now pointed my direction, "But I've heard worse."

"Dragons can't stand other Dragons." Oscar went on, "Dipshit, have your-"

"That's not my name, goddamnit!" I bellowed, glaring at Emerald's sly, smiling face, "It's Mercury!"

"Ah, that's…" He giggled nervously, "Just have your jangmo-o draw it near and halt it with Protect. Neo will have Gothita ready with a heal pulse and Emerald and I will strike it together. A combined Poison and Ice attack should be enough."

Neo grabbed her gothita and hopped up, inching forward with a sideways smirk and a head nod.

"Let's do it." Emerald snapped.

"Alright." I exhaled, looking over the trio, "Run it."

Alteria hovered nearer, blasting Oscar's cufant with the full fury of another Dragon Pulse. Being resistant, the little creature mostly shrugged it off and moved to make way for Jag's approach. Intercepting his foe's path, it took only one growl to obtain its attention and a subsequent Protect to block its offensive. Acting in tandem, Emerald's Ice Shard and Oscar's Belch struck simultaneously. Screeching incessantly, the alteria was thrown backward to the ground, still.

"It w-worked?" Oscar started, looking around, "I m-mean, of course it worked!"

"Don't get a big dick about it, kiddo." Emerald cautioned, calling Haitus to crawl up her arm, "But it was aight."

"What she said." I gestured toward the green-haired girl while petting Jag on his scaly scalp.

"Oh…" Oscar's head drooped, "And you, Neo?"

The short girl pressed a finger to her chin, gazing upward as if in thought, then walked right up and stopped in front of him, smiling happily and offering her free hand. Gradually, Oscar gripped hers in return, looking quite nervous. Neo nodded her head approvingly and enthusiastically shook his hand before pointing a fierce stare at my partner and I, her gothita cutely imitating Neo from her place cradled in the multi-colored girl's arm like a baby.

"I mean, it was like, okay, I guess." Emerald rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Sure, it was cool." I mumbled, "Or whatever."

The alteria suddenly de-materialized into an orange blob and flew up into the trees.

"Whoa!" Oscar exclaimed, ducking down.

"You did well defeating a _wild_ pokemon, boys and girls." A woman's silky smooth voice reached us from above, "Be sure to pay attention in class, a strategy like that simply won't do against a smarter opponent."

"You toyin with us?!" I questioned to the leaves, still unsure exactly where to direct my fury.

"Hey, cool it." Emerald whispered, "Whoever that is, it was _her_ mutant alteria."

"Right…" I whispered in return, begrudgingly realizing she was right, when four scrolls came falling to the grass.

"W-what's this?" Oscar stuttered, stumbling forward to inspect them.

No answer came, however.

"Hello?" Emerald called, much louder.

"I think she's gone." Emerald posed, also walking to grab one of the dubiously delivered devices, "Team LMNE?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, joining the other three at the scrolls landing spot.

"I...think it stands for...lemonade…" Oscar's face reddened.

"What're you blushin about, shortie?" I inquired, swiping the scroll from his grasp.

"Are...are we a team?" Emerald spoke slowly.

It seemed benign at first, merely showing the kid's innocent smile and printing his name as "Oscar Xiao Long", but it took a turn for the worst at the words "Team Leader" under the aforementioned acronym "LMNE".

"Yeah." I scoffed, "And this little twirp's the leader!"

"No way…" Came Emerald's voice, laced with shock.

"I know, right." My tone was incredulous, "Really-"

"Holy shit, you guys." The green-haired girl interrupted, peering intently into a second scroll, "Check out Merky Merk's student I.D.!"

"Hey, let me see!" I demanded.

Attempting to jerk it, her slight of hand proved formidable, however. Instead she took a step back and allowed me a fleeting glance. The holo screen showed none other than a baby picture from two or three years old, me dressed in overalls and smiling hugely.

"What the-what the hell is that?!" I exclaimed, instantly lamenting not showing up for picture taking while also making a more pronounced effort to retrieve the infuriating device.

Neo grinned and pointed wildly to herself. Emerald giggled and obliged, tossing it over my head. Neo's gothita grabbed it from the air with her telekinesis and levitated it into her master's hand. Silent laughs soon showed themselves on the tiny girl.

"Oh, yeah? Think that's funny, huh?" I began, trying to get to the front of her, "Let's see yours then!"

Neo instantly shrugged and haphazardly tossed her scroll over her shoulder. Catching it easily, I was pissed and embarrassed to find a rather alluring and modelesque portrait, the subtlest of smiles on her powerful expression. The girl knew she was cute, that much was clear. The next thing I noticed was her name: "Neopolitan Torchwick".

"Her name's Neopolitan." Scoffing, I threw it to Emerald.

"Cute pic." She confessed.

Tossing it to Oscar, he began to fumble around with it as if it were something private he should respect. Neo winked in return and started paying attention to her gothita.

"Torchwick…" I hummed, "Haven't I heard that somewhere?"

"Hey, Ice Cream." Emerald said.

Earning a look of unamused contempt from the girl, she followed with a series of finger and hand movements that could only be sign language. Neo's face instantly lit up, eyes going wide, as she hopped up and signed rapidly in return.

"Hey, whoa, slow down, there, Sugar Tits." Emerald cooed, holding up a stop, "I'm no expert, but I got a deaf uncle."

Neo's expression melted into annoyance; several signs followed.

"Watch your mouth, I know how to say 'cunt' and 'bitch'." She professed, "And balls. And dicks. And cum."

"Classy." I snorted, taking a survey of the area.

"So, I'm the leader…" Whispered Oscar, receiving a playful slap on the back from Neo, "Ah! Oh…"

The mute girl then waved her hands in a fast-finishing gesture.

"She's right." Emerald sighed, crossing her arms, "Your plan worked and I guess you're kinda smart. What with the whole knowledge of Dragons thing."

"Th-thanks, guys." Oscar grinned widely, blushing ear to ear and hastily dropping down to pet and hide behind his cufant.

"Speaking of that." I started, searching the tree tops for any more hidden eavesdroppers, "Did that lady _know_ you were gonna be the leader ahead of time?" I held up the solid section of my scroll, "We just got these."

Neo slapped a palm to her forehead and exhaled, signing. Emerald snorted at that.

"What? What was that?" I flicked back and forth between them, "What's so funny?"

"Uh, guys?" Oscar cut in, meekly raising his arm for attention, "Maybe we should get out of here? It says on my scroll that our room's on the second floor, near the stairs."

Nodding excitedly, Neo began skipping on down the forest path, her gothita mimicking every step.

"Girls…" Grumbling, I resigned myself to bring up the rear and follow them back to Beacon.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Wow, not bad." Emerald remarked at our apparent team room, "Looks like they got our bags up here too."

A rather run-of-the-mill bed in each corner, its walls were darkened lime in color. Each corner featured a nightstand and an opening in the wall for a humble closet.

"It'll do." I agreed, looking it over and finding my stuff neatly placed upon one of the beds.

"Is that seriously all you brought?" Emerald inquired, guffaw directed at Oscar.

"It's-it's all I needed!" Our fearful leader replied, clutching a sand hued backpack.

It was mid evening when we finally arrived back at the school grounds proper. There was a distinct lack of traffic along the way. I thought that was odd but could've been a possible sign that we didn't perform as quickly as other teams.

_These fuckin nards are gonna make me look bad…_

Neo silently yawned, threw her vest to lay on several pink and brown bags, then got right to work on her kneehigh boots. Digging into my own effects, I found several essentials. Among them, a poster depicting a masked man with spiked, crimson hair. A formal, form-fitted suit adorned him and he his position was looking over his shoulder at the camera while a marshadow stood at his side, exuding enmity.

"Wow." Emerald's incredulous voice reached me from across the room, "Adam Taurus? Really?"

"What's your problem this time?" Continuing to smooth the poster's edges, I asked without facing her, "He's a bad dude."

"Yeah, I know." She went on, plopping her head onto a pillow, "Like, 'in prison for murder' bad."

"Hey, Adam did his time." I staunchly defended, "He had a hard life and I, for one, can relate."

"Pfffs." She blew a raspberry in response, lazily laying on her bed.

"Hey, you don't know me." I refuted, pointing an outstretched arm her way, "Besides, who else can find a marshadow, let alone bond with one? Adam's a legend."

"I'll tell you what I _do_ know, Merky Merk." My partner yawned, "I'm hungry."

Neo then shot a hand up from her relaxed position and signed something small.

"Ha! You got that right, sister." Emerald remarked, sitting up, "Ice Cream makes a great point: why don't you boys go russell up some grub for us?"

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, hanging various monochrome colored clothes into my closet, "Do it yourself."

"Oh, Mercury, pleeeeaaase." Emerald falsely begged, as Neo signed something else, "Sugar Tits says her shoes are too hard to put on and so are mine. Pleeeeaaaase!"

Looking to Oscar for support as the only other boy, I saw he was spreading a bed sheet about and his closet had what looked to be three outdoorsy outfits in it. He reminded me of a farmer, for some reason.

"Hello, earth to Xiao Long?" I called across the room, "You gonna back me up here or what?"

"Well…" He started, stopping his task, "I _am_ hungry too…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee!" Emerald screamed while Neo fell to the floor in a begging position, fingers intertwined.

"Alright, shut up!" I bellowed, stalking over to Oscar and grabbing him by the wrist before bee-lining for the exit, "Let's go, _leader_."

"Thaaaaannnnnk yoooooouuuuu-"

Slamming the door on Emerald's protracted display of gratitude, I saw Oscar had his scroll out and was tapping on the holo section of it.

"And what the hell are you doing?" I asked, taking the lead down the stairs, directly adjacent to our room.

"Looking for the mess hall." He replied, following slowly, "It should be on the map, right?"

Ignoring him, a muffled cacophony of noise met me at the base of the first floor.

"We might not need a map at all…" Calling over my shoulder, I began to feel a bit left out of whatever the commotion was.

Continuing down the way, students quarters on each side, until suddenly opening up into an octogonal entryway of sorts. Two enormous and expertly carved darkwood doors seemed to be between us and where the party was at. A sign reading "Freshman Feast" only served to support my hypothesis.

"A-are you sure we should go in there?" Oscar trembled.

"Come on, Xiao Long." I said, once again gripping his wrist and pulling him forward.

Just as I reached for the handle, a powerful thud sounded on the opposite side. This was succeeded by a blast of cheers and laughing. Smirking, I felt this was gonna be fun.

_Jaaa!_

_Yeah, you're right._

"Come on out, Jag." My body glowing grey, a piece separated and became the small Dragon and Fighting type, "Let's open this door!"

Focusing aura to my arms, we turned the handle and cracked the divide where the titanic doors met, immediately bombarding us with a shower of unabashed racket.

"Holy shit!" I shouted to Oscar, who looked terrified, and recalled Jag to me as we waded into the crowd.

There were students and lunch tables all around; it was a real riot. Slices of pizza spotted the floor, nearly robbing me of equilibrium, while other areas were drenched in soda and a white liquid.

_Milk?!_

"Hahaha!" A high-pitched female voice rung loud over the clamor of conversation and yells, slightly horse, "If anyone wants a piece of this chocolate-chip cookie cake, they gotta go through team Rosebud! Who's next?!"

Standing on top of a lunch table, it was easy to recognize Ruby Rose. If her striking features weren't enough, the appearance of a grey and shimmering corvisquire would do the trick. Hovering in front of her, its wings sent her black dress and red cloak fluttering dramatically. Behind her sat a magnificent and tall brown cake, black dots on every visible inch. Flanking her on the ground were three sturdy looking white boys. One with a green mohawk, another with a blonde bowl-like cut, and the third possesed hair of a navy blue hue, wearing it long and slicked back.

"Hey!" Oscar spoke, hardly audible, and pointed.

On two lunch tables facing Ruby's, I narrowly glimpsed two girls stepping off them and into the crowd. One had huge, blonde hair and the other possessed pure black upon her head.

"Know them?" I inquired, leaning over to Oscar's level.

"The blonde's my sister." He answered, "Yang."

"Neat." My reply succinct, I began pushing through the mass and neared a table enough to swipe a piece of pizza, "It's good!"

Oscar grabbed for a buttered roll while my peripheral vision alerted me of movement. A boy draped in what looked to be a bathrobe climbed onto the lunch table opposite Ruby's.

"We have a challenger!" She exploded in unison with the caws of her Flying type, "Alright, call your pokemon."

"Go, Pally!" He ordered, pale blue glow become a palpitoad, "Use Toxic!"

"Not so fast, Taunt!" Ruby countered, her corvisquire squawking and spinning to shake its ass, tail feathers up, at its opponent, "Now, Pluck!"

"Wow, did you see that?" I pointed, pulling Oscar with me as we approached the impromptu fight, "She was _this_ close to getting fucked. Luckiest Taunt ever."

"Heh, I guess so." He whispered back.

"Acid, Pally!" Bath-robe Boy commanded in return.

Having shrugged off the physical assault of Pluck, the palpitoad opened its mouth and spewed a splash of purple liquid.

"You can take that, Cres." Ruby informed, expression stern, "Use Hone Claws!"

The corvisquire cawed and sharpened its talons while taking a second acid spray. This time, however, a bit of the attack stuck to the grey bird pokemon.

"Ha!" Bath-robe Boy hooped, hopping up and down on the lunch table, "Special Defense drop! Next one's gonna hurt…"

"Roost, Cres!" Ruby exclaimed, her pokemon obeying and subsequently landing on the table.

"Mud-shot!" Her opponent commanded, causing his palpitoad to cough up a clod of moist dirt and spit it at Crescent.

"Grrr…" Ruby growled, visibly uneasy as the mud stuck to her pokemon's sparkling feathers.

"See that shit?" I quietly remarked, mid-way through stuffing my face, "Bad time to Roost. That Mud-shot lowered her Speed."

"Yeahh…" Oscar acted as coy as the moment I met him.

"Hone Claws!" Ruby called as her corvisquire took another Acid, "Get ready to Pluck."

Students were hollering, cheering, and throwing things as the corvisquire took another Acid only to flutter forward, biting the palpitoad with a furious Pluck.

"Paaaaal!" It cried out, falling off the table before melting into the same pale blue aura as when it came.

"There!" Ruby screeched, jumping in place and hugging her pokemon, "Too easy."

"How?!" The boy demanded, "How did you take so many Acids?! It's impossible!"

"It was all in the cards." The cloaked girl cooly replied, waving to screaming fans.

"Wow, she really is the luckiest huntress ever." I said to Oscar, "That was a crit and I know it."

"Alright, that's it. You!" Ruby bellowed, garnering my regard.

Although staring right at me, she couldn't have meant me. After all, what did I do? So, I turned and took a glance over my shoulder.

"No, I mean _you_! With the mouth!" Ruby clarified loudly, voice breaking from overuse, "And silver hair!"

Pivoting to face the girl, I pointed to myself for one more helping of clarification.

"Yes! You were talking hot garbage for the whole match." Ruby explained, "So get up here and show us what your whimpy pokemon can do, whatever it is."

"What?!" I exclaimed, grabbing Oscar by his collar, "How did she hear?! I was whispering!"

"N-no, you were shouting." He replied bashfully, "You just thought you were. Plus, Ruby has good hearing."

"Well, can ya tell me next time?!" I shook him over and over, "And how do you know so-"

"Hey there, cuz." Ruby suddenly spoke, seeming slightly cheery, "Didn't see ya down there. Heard you made leader. Gotta tell ya, didn't see that coming at all. You always struck me as more of a, uh, well, a loser."

"O-oh, th-thanks." Oscar moved his eyes to his feet and sunk a bit.

I couldn't explain it, maybe it was our experience fighting off a mutant alteria earlier in the day, actually, it was most definitely that, but the way Ruby Rose spoke of Oscar really irked me. He was a sweet kid. I could never tell him that, though.

"Watch your mouth, Rose." My voice was laced in subtle anger, "Xiao Long knows his way around a pokemon."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby gawked, the immediately circling crowd growing quieter, "You gonna shut me up?"

"Yeah, I will." Stepping to climb on the lunch table, I felt someone grab my shirt.

"W-what are you doing?!" Oscar rasped, "You have no great way to damage her and she can just set up Hone Claws and hit you for super effective damage with Pluck."

"Oh, fuck!" I whispered back, taking extra care to actually do so this time, "But I already said I would shut her up?!"

"You already saw what happens when you cross Ruby!" Oscar pleaded, "Just let her have her way and move on."

As his words bounced around in my ears and thoughts, I kept staring straight at the silver-eyed girl.

"No, fuck that." I shook Oscar off and started climbing.

"Alright, Mouthy." Ruby began, arms crossed, "Call a pokemon."

_Jaaaaan!_

_That would be funny, huh, boy?_

_Jaa…_

_Alright, let's run it._

"Jag, out!" I ordered, unable to resist a grin as my grey aura became the tiny jangmo-o.

"Ha! Is losing funny to you?" Ruby remarked, "I'll give you a free turn before I beat you down. Cres, Hone Claws!"

"Say, thanks." My smile only grew larger, "Dragon Tail!"

Sure enough, my partner leapt across the table and landed, preparing to swing a temporarily Dragon charged appendage. Ruby's corvisquire floated, ready to tank the attack, but Jag suddenly changed targets and batted his tail into the center of Ruby's lunch table.

"Wha-"

She could barely make any noise before it split in half, sending her and the chocolate-chip cookie she guarded splattering all over her.

"You...you...brat!" Ruby screeched, wiping cake off her face and hurling it my direction.

Thankfully, she missed her mark and pegged some girl to my left.

"Hey!" She cried, reaching for food to throw back.

"Oops." Ruby's eyes went wide, then grabbed another clod of cake and let it rip.

By the time I landed back on the ground, a full food fight was in effect. Slices of pizza, cereal, ice cream, chicken wings, all sorts of sustenance was being tossed from one end of the mess hall to the other.

"Hey, Xiao Long!" I grabbed Oscar and pulled him toward the wall, "Let's get out of here! Now!"

More food bits splattered onto our clothes and hair as we made our way to the titanic double doors from whence we came.

"I'll take that!" Swiping a mostly filled pizza box from a nearby table, I then spied an unopened gallon of ice cream, "Grab that!"

Just as we neared the exit, the large darkwooded structures pounded loudly. They then swung open with a fury, knocking myself and Oscar to the wall in between where the doors were affixed. Every single body in the room went completely silent as the steady sound of dress shoes echoed throughout.

"What is going on here?" A man's distinguished voice beckoned of the crowd, "I'm gone for one hour and you lot turn to such maddening activities?"

Carefully peeking around the door, I recognized Doctor Watts standing with perfect posture, hands behind his back. What I did not recognize, however, was the hulking form of a celesteela hovering behind him.

"Now, who plans on telling me how this all began?" Watts reverberated like a disappointed parent, "Hmm?"

He continued striding forward, causing students to step away from his path and eventually begin to pile up around the exit. Some students were starting to say something unintelligible.

"Now's our chance." I whispered to Oscar, "Come on."

Turning the pizza box vertically, I knelt and motioned my teammate to do the same. We hastily crawled in and around the legs of others, eliciting some gasps and other quiet exclamations along the way.

"Close that door!" Watts demanded of his pokemon.

As the Flying and Steel beast began hovering through a mass of students, creating quite a commotion as none dared stay in its path, Oscar, myself, and a couple others slipped out into the hallway. Needless to say, we broke into a sprint.

"Easy money, Xiao Long!" I said to my teammate, "Easy fucking money!"

"I've...never done anything like this in my life!" He declared, beginning to pant as we cleared the stairs, "And...and I can't believe you stood up to Ruby like that."

"Eh, I just felt like it." Exhaling, I gripped our room's handle, "Nothin to it."

"But she's Ruby _Rose_!" He went on as we entered, the lights in our room off, "She's famous!"

"Listen up, Xiao Long." I started sternly, "Jacking off is fun and cool. God is fake. Do what you want."

"Huh?" Oscar raised an eyebrow, then fumbled with the light switch.

"I'm saying I live by those words-"

"Ahhh!" Emerald yelled, "Turn the light off!"

"Why?" Before the question had left my mouth, Oscar had already shut them back off.

"The movie's about to start." She answered, now faintly illuminated in the darkness by the blown up holo screen of a scroll, "Wait, is that food I smell?"

"Sneee." Emerald's sneasel said from her place, situated in her master's lap.

"What movie?" I lazily inquired, expecting a chick-flick.

"It's called 'Under the Skin'." She replied, voice low, "Sugar Tits won't tell me what it's about but swears it's good."

"Eh, I'm in." I decided, plopping on the bed they were both gathered on, Neo's gothita was snoozing like a baby in her arms.

"Fine, give me pizza." The green girl ordered, throwing me a bit of blanket as I got closer.

_Jaang…_

_Alright, alright. Keep your scales on._

Relenting to my partner pokemon's request, I released him onto the bed and put my arm around his little body.

"I-it's...scary?" Oscar quivered, scooting up next to his partner and diving under the aforementioned blanket while his cufant laid down next to his feet.

"Just shut up and watch." Emerald barked.

It was silent for a moment as the movie opened, but it eventually showed us a naked woman.

"Whoa, she's hot." I whistled, to which Emerald snorted and Neo raised a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh!"

**Hahaha wow, this was fun. i'm sure no one will like it but i don't care. i like fanfiction and I love RWBY and pokemon(recently got ultra moon and finished my sword and shield pokedex) this story is a nice break from working on my original epic fantasy(think game of thrones combined with RWBY) so yeah! next chapter's POV will be: Cardin Winchester "Perplexing Taskmaster"**


End file.
